Businesses frequently possess small valuable articles that are intended to remain in a single room for indefinite periods of time. For example, a doctor's office may keep a digital thermometer in an exam room. Unfortunately, it can be relatively easy for such articles to be lost. Such articles can be lost in various ways. For example, small valuable articles can be stolen or misplaced. For example, a person could steal a digital thermometer simply by putting the digital thermometer in a pocket and walking out of an exam room where the digital thermometer is meant to stay. In another example, a digital thermometer could easily become concealed in the bed linens of a patient's hospital room and be accidentally taken out of the hospital room when the bed linens are changed.